Minecraft - Return of Herobrine
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Herobrine was once given the chance for greatness but ruined it for himself due to his greed. Now, he plans to use Steve to take claim of what he believes should rightfully be his. WARNING; Spoilers for Legend of The End! This is during the events of LoTE but from Herobrine's side of the story. Read LoTE first to avoid major spoilers! HerobrinexSteve. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1 -The New Great Hero

_A/N - Yay! I'm back! So, lemme make this clear in the beginning. This "story" is meant to be short and kinda skippy. It's covering all major events surrounding Herobrine that were left as mysteries during Legend of The End. With that said, if you haven't read Legend of The End, this will make total nonsense to you. So stop now and read that massive mess of a story! XD Again, as stated in the last chapter (least I think it was the last one?) this story will also go more in detail with Herobrine's inner turmoil as his grand scheme to simply use Steve and then kill him off back fires tremendously as he ends up falling in love with him instead. Hope y'all enjoy this small side story as I continue working on the next solid installment; Minecraft - Return of The Wither! Also, I don't own Minecraft or Herobrine or Steve... Sadness..._

* * *

"Chapter I"

"The New Great Hero"

* * *

Years have passed. How many exactly? Fuck, they all just blend seamlessly together by this point.

The ruler of the hellish world known as the Nether calmly walked down one of the many long and narrow outdoor pathways that connected the massive Nether fortress, arms held loosely behind his back as he held his left wrist with his right hand, his mind going over all the different thoughts and organizing them as he made his way slowly towards the large portion of his fortress that held one of his studies.

He was to have another private meeting with his most faithful follower and see how things were going on the Overworld. Of course, still being trapped within the Nether, Herobrine was unable to have a face to face conversation with the Mob. They spoke to each other via the enchantment tables.

Locking himself in the medium sized room after instructing the two Zombie Pigmen that were standing guard by the door to leave, Herobrine sighed while walking up the few steps towards the table.

With a slow wave of his arm, the book upon the table lifted and opened up to a designated page. A plum of blue smoke left the pages and lifted into the air just above the hovering book, soon forming into a sphere. The haze then began to swirl until a clear image of the Overworld appeared before the demon. Before long, a white skeleton came into view, the Mob bowing its head to the Nether ruler until acknowledged by the demon; "Ah… Gaspard. It has been while my friend. How have things been within the Overworld lately?"

The Mob made a series of rattles as it spoke to its master, Herobrine nodding his head from time to time. Soon, the demon moved on to the real reason behind the connection. "Any sightings yet of the Hero?"

Gaspard gave a silent nod, causing Herobrine's heart to skip as his body tensed, "Really?! Where!?" He listened intently to every little detail the Mob had to offer, feeling his skin beginning to crawl with excitement as at last, he could finally put his plan into motion.

His white, empty eyes widened slightly in shock upon Gaspard speaking the name of the village this Steve seemed to have been residing in and had been discovered as the next Great Hero. "Sanderlorum you say? Heh, heh… it's been a while since I've been there… Think they'll remember me?" he asked in a mocking tone that earned the Mob he was speaking to to rattle with laughter.

"Excellent work, Gaspard. You've done well over these few hundred years. Stay close to that village and keep an even closer eye on this Steve human. Stay out of site and allow no harm to come to that man. It shouldn't take me long to figure out a way to escape." He instructed in a firm tone.

Upon receiving an obedient nod and salute, the Mob bowed its head once more before ending the connection on its end first, leaving Herobrine alone to his thoughts as he stared into the swirling blue haze.

Grinning widely while teleporting himself directly into his massive room, Herobrine slowly stride up with arrogant confidence towards the large cage that housed the main head of The Wither; "Well, well, well. Seems like things are finally going my way. I've found the new Hero." he whispered the last phrase as he stood before the metal bars, hands holding onto the bars made hot by the lava surrounding the alter the head sat upon not even bothered by the burning heat.

"All I have to do, is earn that little human's trust enough for him to lead me straight to The End. I'll slay that damn beast myself and slaughter the human before taking the egg for myself. I'll become the ruler of _more_ than just the Nether. And just think… you kept saying I was just a fool. Well, look who's in pieces and locked within his own fortress? Being laughed at by the very one you told was a weak waste of space?" Herobrine mocked the silent black skull cruelly before pushing himself away and leaving to retire into his bedroom, laughing the entire way up the stairs.

* * *

Herobrine was surprised when he saw the image of Steve. He hadn't expected it to be the human he had watched being attacked by the Mobs while trying to find and rescue some little girl.

Regardless, he didn't allow this knowledge to interfere with his performance when he appeared to the human for the first time within the miner's dream.

Upon being so close to the human, he wasn't able to see why it wasn't until he became labeled the Great Hero that now the small village's whores were throwing themselves at Steve. He was an attractive man, certainly much more attractive than the other men of the village.

Whatever the cause, the rush of excitement that flowed through him upon the look of fear within those unnatural colored eyes caused Herobrine's skin to crawl pleasantly. He hoped he didn't feed too much fear into the human however. He was trying to win his trust over, not scare him to death before he even escaped the Nether.

Speaking of that, his idea for escaping came to him upon hearing from Gaspard that Steve and the two other miners were planning on taking that snot nosed little brat that had caused Steve so much trouble in the beginning with them mining. Having actually using that time to connect with Steve before actually approaching him in his dreams

He was a young and simple minded human. Herobrine was over confidant that he could manipulate the teen's mind enough to trick him into activating the portal deep within the mountain behind the village.

Deciding to allow Steve time to recover from his visitation, Herobrine spent his time busying himself around his fortress and getting things prepared for his escape. His plan was only just now going into motion. Much more preparation was needed.

He already sensed with just that first time visit he was dealing with a brave and strong human.

His face split in a wide grin as he chuckled darkly to himself, "It's been a while since I've been presented with a good challenge. I gladly accept."

* * *

"Dammit all to hell!" Herobrine roared while taking up an empty glass bottle from one of the many brewing stands that made up his lab and threw it against the far wall, not caring that it shattered upon impact.

How could this be happening?

He wasn't ready to return to the Over world yet. But now he was forced into expediting the matter upon his latest intrusion of the human's dreams. He didn't want to believe it, not wanting to be right. "Steve's body was _far_ too hot against mine when I had him pinned against the wall…" he growled to the air around him, watching as one of the brewing stands began working of the potion he was making.

"He shouldn't have _been_ that hot!" He continued to growl to himself while eying a silver coloured liquid gently dripping from the tip of the beaker and into the small bottle placed carefully underneath it.

After he left the human's dreams, Herobrine immediately went about viewing the man as he awoke from his sleep, cursing loudly to himself upon seeing the mark forming on the miner's temple.

"Fuck if I'm going to allow that human to die from a fucking fever. I've waited too fucking long to lose my chance at revenge to a fucking _fever_!" He continued to stare at the precious potion being brewed. "They'll never be able to beat the fever back enough to give him a chance. I have to use that child to escape the instant this finishes. I _have_ to get this to Steve…"

Watching as the final few drops fell into the small bottle, Herobrine sighed through his nose while taking it up and securely placing the lip on it.

"It's now or never."

* * *

Opening one of the double doors that led outside, Herobrine paused for a moment while looking over his shoulder, a wide tooth baring grin spread across his face; "I'll be seeing you guys around. Stay safe…"

He stepped outside and shut the door to the Inn just before teleporting away and returning to the Nether to wait. He successfully delivered the potion containing the Ghast Tear needed to cure the Sandermilian Fever that was killing Steve.

He had managed to flawlessly get the teenage brat to active the portal just in time to save Steve, causing Herobrine's tensed body to relax slightly. His plan was finally in motion. Once Steve was recovered and healthy again, he would appear before him physically. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself while moving to stare at his reflection in a mirror.

"I truly don't look that bad in your form, Steve." the demon mused to himself while inspecting his appearance. "Anyway, it won't take long for that potion to cure him. Hope you're ready for me, Stevie."

* * *

Herobrine was having way too much fun actually interacting with Steve. It had been so long since he spoke to a human, and Steve was a great one to break the hundreds of year's silence. He was smart and strong, brave too. Nothing like the people of this island. Herobrine long ago guessed the miner was not of this land, but couldn't quite figure out where he could be from.

It was his eyes that were driving the demon crazy. He could've sworn his heard a legend or something about people with violet colored eyes but like the fuck he remembered at that moment.

While he stood in the human's home, he was pleased as he sensed the human becoming more and more at ease around him, feeling that everything was going perfectly according to plan as Steve continued to contemplate his offer to help him find the entrance into The End after gathering the Eyes needed to activate the portal

Watching as Steve at last looked away from him and towards the floor, he grinned at the human's words while shutting the door to his bedroom; "I'll… I'll think about. I'm going to bed now. Do whatever you want… Good-night."

Herobrine remained where he was left. Grinning widely and with a dark chuckle that echoed into Steve's room, he responded; _"Sweet dreams…"_

He knew the human didn't like where this was going. Too bad for Steve that Herobrine was _loving_ it.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _Another A/N - Hope y'all are enjoying it! This will literally only be like... five chapters at the most if I can stretch it that far, lol. Anyways, till next time, lovelies! Stay healthy! And out of my ER! Unless you bring brownies... or cupcakes... then I welcome you..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Journey of Denial

"Chapter II"

"The journey of Denial"

* * *

Herobrine just _knew_ Steve did not trust him, and honestly, he would've been surprised if he had. He was looking forward to the challenge of getting on the human's trusting side, knowing that despite how long he has been locked away, he could still easily guide Steve to trust him.

Just take that child, Hugo.

He had a feeling the human wouldn't be too thrilled about venturing a little outside of the village. But it had to be done. Just with the small conversation that passed between the two of them that morning, Herobrine was slightly surprised with how much he was finding enjoyment in not only scaring the miner by teleporting behind him, but just _talking_ with the man.

He found himself even more caught by the innocent excitement that came off the other male upon giving him the diamond pickax. He also felt the building pride bubbling up in his chest the more Steve fussed over the tool, trying his hardest to boast but while keeping it low.

After leaving Steve to tell the people of the village his plans, he waited for him to exit the village, watching him from the roof of the tall Inn that towered over the miner's small home, the demon crossed his arms over his chest and observed with a wide sneer as the girl that put the moves of Steve in his room tried once again to move in on him.

After witnessing her attempt getting avoided as Steve turned his head, Herobrine felt his shoulders bounce as he chuckled darkly to himself with a shake of his; "Persistent little minx, that one. You'll have to watch out for more of her type now, Steve. Now that you're the Great Hero…"

* * *

Karma seemed to have finally caught up to Herobrine as they stood before the large jungle biome. _'I fucking HATE the jungle…'_ Though as the time went on as they continued making their way deeper into the biome, Herobrine was slowly developing a random urge to learn as much about this man as possible.

He was such a mystery to the Nether ruler and Herobrine was finding himself more and more drawn to the secretiveness of this single human being. He'll try to learn every little thing about him before killing him he decided.

He was completed shocked when he heard Steve call him by his name after scaring off those wild cats. Sure it was out of annoyance and mild anger but it was still his name.

Brine.

When had he been called that? Notch was the only one whom still called him by his birth given name. The rest of the world called him Herobrine. It was good to hear his name… and for some reason, it being said by the man that was his target for deceit made it all the more better.

He remained quiet as he continued to focus on the foreign feelings gently beginning to stir deeply within him, trying to dissect and figure out what they were. He was almost violently pulled from his thoughts as they came to another lake. This feeling…

The Wither.

White eyes narrowed as he remained still, minutely pleased to see Steve quickly picking up that something was bothering the demon. "Hey… what's wrong?" the human had whispered softly while walking back towards him, suddenly on high alert.

Looking around the area for a moment more, Herobrine suddenly put all his focus on Steve. "Something… has come up in the Nether…" he spoke in a low voice, his tone off from its usual confidence. "I feel…? Hmm… Steve, stay _here_. Do **not** move from this location under **any** circumstances. Build a shelter in case I'm unable to return to you by nightfall." he instructed with authority.

He saw Steve reaching out to him, panic suddenly filling those odd colored eyes; "W-wait, what? What's wrong? What's happening?" however, he teleported away before even acknowledging the other. There was no need to worry him over something he had nothing to do with.

He knew Steve was a smart human and would seek shelter should this take longer than what was necessary. Once he knew he was safely out of ear shot of both Steve and Notch, Herobrine growled in mounting frustration while stepping out of the portal. Hands balled up into tightly clenched fists, he stormed down the dark halls of the Nether fortress, making sure every Mob he passed by heard his angry words, which mainly ended up being the Zombie Pigmen to take the brunt of his rage;

"I've only been gone for three days… three whole fucking days on the Overworld. All I asked of you freaks is to just keep an eye on things around here until I returned. And you can't even seem to do that!? How useless are you!?" he roared, his world responding to his anger accordingly as the realm shook and the ocean of lava beneath them boiled even hotter.

Stopping with his hands on his hips, Herobrine glared at all those who cowered around him. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Two of the Zombie Pigmen approached him shakily, causing Herobrine to turn his heard towards them with a raised brow before narrowing his eyes upon being approached by the Mobs.

The two creatures struggled to speak to the demon, their words once spoken did nothing more than to further anger their ruler.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?" he shouted, causing the Mobs to all shrink back in fear. "I left that human alone in a fucking forest for this!?" Herobrine continued to rage while slowly approaching the one that spoke. "Do you not remember just _how_ important that man is to the plan? Have you forgotten that already!? Should _anything_ happen to him while standing here, wasting my time you, I will ensure that every single one of you will pay dearly!"

He suddenly reached out and grabbed the Mob that had spoken to him by the throat and squeezed, forcing the creature to gag while falling to its knees. The demon leaned over to be nearly face to face with the disgusting Mob, "At this moment in time, Steve is far more precious to me than you…" he glowered in the Mob's face. "I have to work so hard to earn that man's trust. And just up and leaving him alone in the middle of a fucking _forest_ is NOT a very good start!"

With an angry growl, Herobrine effortlessly threw the frightened Mob over the edge of the pathway, the creature squealing all throughout its entire decent into the sea of lava with a dull splash.

Herobrine took a few long seconds to seethe before allowing himself to relax completely. Turning back to face the remaining Mobs, the Nether ruler straightened out his shirt before speaking sternly; "Now, I am going back to the surface. I know everyone here is excited for freedom and taking over a new world, but you cannot call me away from the human for such trivial things!" He then turned his attention solely on the Zombie Pigman that had been standing with the first; the two apparently summoning Herobrine due to a little fight between them. "Do I make myself clear?"

An exasperated sigh left the demon as the heads of every Mob within his presence nodded their heads. "Great."

Before leaving the Nether completely however, Herobrine felt compelled to check on something while he was there. Teleporting himself into a small room that was at the end of a very long hallway, buried deep within the Netherrack, Herobrine stood before a large solid cage with stacks of Soulsand that created the shape of a large body. A black skull sat on each of the structures shoulders while a space in the middle was clearing missing a piece.

Lips curling up into a smirk, Herobrine chuckled darkly while placing his hands to his hips. "Well. I knew I had nothing to worry about. Look at you, Wither… broken apart and separated . This is truly the most pathetic thing I think I have ever seen." The demon mocked in a low tone.

No noise or any kind of movement came from the dormant creature's body chained to the wall, ceiling and floor behind the thick bars. Herobrine placed his hands on the bars, fingers wrapping around the warm metal; "You should have never taken this place or the Mobs within it for granted. And you sure as hell shouldn't have under estimated me of all things." Herobrine continued to mock darkly.

Satisfied upon receiving absolutely no form of response from the silent figure, Herobrine felt he had spent enough time away from Steve. Giving the solid bars one more look over, the Nether ruler sneered at the motionless creature held behind them before silently teleporting himself out of the room and before the Nether portal he had come through.

With a deep intake of the hot air, he released a slow sigh before walking through the purple portal and reappearing back on the Overworld where he wasted no time in teleporting himself back to the same spot he had left Steve; and unsettling feeling beginning to form in his lower stomach upon seeing the world being dark as night had long ago fallen over the land.

"I really wish there was someone else who could keep that bastard in his place…" Herobrine sighed just as he teleported back to where he had left Steve. "Anyways, hope I didn't leave you here for too lo— **What the fuck?!** "

Completely caught off guard by the fire all around him, Herobrine began looking all over the area, the heat from the flames not bothering him at all. "Steve? STEVE!?" he called out, a growing nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was began to get on his nerves upon not getting a response from the human.

"Where are you…?" he whispered. He saw that man had packed up his belongings in haste so that was a good sign. White eyes closing shut, the demon focused on picking up the human's aura, a sigh leaving him as he was quick to locate him. "He's nearby, and appears unharmed. Good." he whispered to himself while opening his eyes and lifting his head in the direction Steve seemed to have gone.

Teleporting to be standing in a large clearing, Herobrine looked around nearly frantically until at last he spotted Steve, the miner just standing still in a hunched over position while a massive burning branch broke off of a tree and began falling towards him. _"STEVE!"_ His body reacted before his mind could, using inhuman speed to run towards the human just as the branch was about to crush him, his hand balling into a tight first and effortlessly punching the burning branch away from the man.

After ensuring the hero was safe and unharmed, he turned his attention to the balled up shirt he now held that was currently hissing and spitting at him while Steve dug up a grave to put the kitten's slain mother to rest in.

After he was done and took the shirt back, Herobrine just stared at Steve and watched as he managed to soothe the frightened kitten with simple strokes, not too pleased with the direction the conversation over the kitten was heading in; "You are **not** keeping it, Steve." Herobrine growled.

" **Watch** me." the human dared without skipping a beat.

Herobrine couldn't resist the rush of dare he say arousal that shot through him brought on by the pure defiance in both Steve's violet eyes and his tone of voice.

No longer wishing to be within the presence of the small kitten that has seemed to have stolen all of Steve's attention for the time being, Herobrine snapped almost cruelly at the human before abruptly leaving him seemingly alone, though kept a close eye on him from the tops of the trees. _'This is taking too long…'_

* * *

Arms were crossed over his chest as the Nether ruler continued to keep an eye on Steve while he made his way back towards Sanderlorum. He couldn't explain the strange tingling sensation he was experiencing while he listened to the human talking to the kitten. He was pleased to know that Steve has openly admitted to not being able to hide from him. And even though in the beginning he was disturbingly excited when the miner stared up at him in pure fear upon being revealed just the smallest amount of the demon's powers, Herobrine now felt himself feeling almost… annoyed.

But when Steve thanked him for saving his life, the slowly raising feelings all seemed to have gone into the darkest parts of his mind as he felt the warming tingling between to spread ever so slowly. However, it was shortly lived as his temper got the better of him caused Steve to excuse himself for the night.

After stopping himself from nearly taking down the wall separating him from the miner, Herobrine took a deep breath and forced himself to try and calm down; something he was going to need a lot more practice with. "Dammit…"

* * *

Pure, white hot rage flowed through Herobrine's veins upon Angelique's unexpected visit. He knew she wasn't one to mess with, and also knew that should any of Notch's followers figure out what he was truly up to, it would be that Valkyrie. To even _think_ they could keep Steve away from him! He has waited far too long for this chance! He would **not** lose it! It wasn't even so much the waiting another six hundred years for the next Great Hero...

Herobrine had been finding Steve's company unusually enjoyable, especially for a human. There was so much mystery to the man that honestly had the Nether ruler intrigued to try and decipher every little secret about him. And the fact that Steve is honestly the very first human to know who Herobrine is... and still stand up against him. Granted, his bravery has toned down ever since the forest fire incident... but Steve will still display a burst of defiance from time to time that has really started to affect the demon.

Confusion was mostly what he was experiencing after the whole wrecked ship fiasco. Herobrine remained silent after Steve had displayed some of that defiance mentioned earlier and full out snapped at him for his apparent treatment of the Enderman. Though he was glad he was able to defuse the situation and once again jump back onto the human's good side.

 _'Fuck, are all humans this damn bipolar? I don't remember ever being like that.'_ he couldn't help but think to himself after Steve excused himself and took Ozzy to the bedroom to sleep. Sighing though his nose and crossing his arms over his chest like usual, he began trying to decode even just a few of the many forgotten emotions beginning to swirl around inside him. ' _We have six pearls. That's really not too bad. Problem is, those damn things are really starting to wise. The Mobs in the Nether are becoming more and more restless as we keep wasting our time trying to hunt these damn things down. To make matters worse, Gaspard warning me earlier about some of the Mobs within that hell starting to discuss ways to jump the gun on the pan and drag Steve into the Nether as a hostage... do those fucking idiots really think Notch would surrender this entire realm for the safety of one insignificant human?'_ Herobrine _tched_ to himself as a sudden sting burned his chest at calling Steve insignificant for some reason.

"Fucking... feelings. I really need to get this under control." he growled to himself silently.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _A/N - Sorry for the delay. Life threw a nasty curve ball at me and I didn't appreciate it. Between my mom going through sudden surgery to being rear ended and working on getting the insurance of the guy who hit me to fix our car (which is FINALLY getting done as I type this) AND bouncing back and forth trying to rule out if I've inherited my family's lovely cardiac problems... it's been busy._

 _But enough about that! I've decided I'm going to finish up this little side story first BEFORE posting Returned of The Wither due to this story actually having a few major key parts in it that if posted BEFORE this story if done, y'all will be confused and like "Who the fuck is that!?" and "Who the fuck are they!?" Good news time though is there is really only like... four... maaaaybe five chapters to this story left._

 _Hang in there and stay healthy! And out of our ER! Again though... we like brownies...  
_


	3. Chapter 3 - Weaknesses and Alcohol

"Chapter III"

"Weaknesses and Alcohol"

* * *

It took a little sweet talking before Herobrine was able to convince Steve to venture out of the village once again. The small conversation between the two of them Herobrine found himself rather enjoying.

It wasn't until they came across the Enderman just on the outskirts of the snow covered biome that the demon's good mood plummeted. But once Steve gave chase to the monster deeper into the woods, there was nothing that could be said or done to bring the Nether ruler's mood back up.

After losing sight of the damn creature, Herobrine couldn't seem to understand why they were venturing **further** into the damn biome, his body shivering violently causing him to barely catch the human's words. However cold he was, hearing what Herobrine thought was a mixture of both humor and concern, the Nether ruler delivered a harsh glare before sneezing once again, "I-I **told** you! I've been surrounded b-by intense heat and f-fire for over six h-hundred years! I don't **do** s-snow and c-cold biomes very well…" He couldn't stop the sneezes from coming.

 _'_ _This is ridiculous! I can't possibly be bothered by the damn climate of this place! Sure I can't stand the cold… but to be sneezing like a damn human? To top it off, now Steve is showing fucking concern for me!'_ Herobrine continued to bitch to himself mentally while trying to keep from sneezing a third time.

Failing to however, Herobrine shook his head and turned towards Steve when he heard the human yelling at him. Next thing he knew, he was anxiously digging through the snow and melting it, trying to get to the human buried beneath it.

Carefully lying the unconscious miner on the ground, Herobrine narrowed his eyes as he turned on his heel and whistled.

Four armed Skeletons appeared before their master, all taking refuge from the deadly sun underneath the thick trees; awaiting orders.

Herobrine wasted no time in telling each of the Mobs a set of commands, all leading up to the area being cleared of and a shelter being constructed to keep the human warm. Once the small dug out cavern was completed, Herobrine thanked the Mobs and dismissed them while carefully bringing the frozen man inside and sealing them within it.

Lying him down, he quickly put together a fire and turned towards the man. _'His clothes are soaked. He'll never be able to recover unless I get him out of them.'_ That thought alone was enough to make a strange fluttering sensation spread throughout his chest.

Shaking his head with an annoyed sound, Herobrine ignored the feeling and carefully began to strip the miner while making sure to keep his eyes adverted to at least keep some dignity for the poor unconscious man lying before him.

 _'_ _You should be able to recover well now, Steve.'_

* * *

He was a fool to allow the fire to die down! But at least he was able to bring Steve's temperature back to a healthy degree and not too fast. Last thing he needed was to cause his body to go into a seizure by raising his body temperature far too fast.

He wasn't even remotely bothered to have awoken to find himself lying on his back with Steve safely nestled on top of him with his arms wrapped securely around his frame. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he would be lying if he said he hasn't missed how it felt to hold someone. Just the fell alone of another body pressed so intimately against his own was starting to have his own body slightly begin to react, putting him on edge.

However, once the miner woke up and they were on their way again, Herobrine felt his body shifting back into its normal shell which helped to ease his nerves.

However, when the human had pointed out that damn house atop that tall hill, Herobrine couldn't help the sneer that crossed his face.

He knew it was only a matter of time before that damned _Witch_ would feel his return and come bug him again like he did so many years ago. He had to speed up the process of things if he wanted his plan to go off smoothly and without any hitches!

* * *

Herobrine couldn't help but find it humorous that the human down right refused to allow him to teleport him anywhere. Despite how much faster it'll make things. He just figured the human still didn't one hundred percent trust him.

Understandable.

After the mild annoyance during the check in process at the hotel within Bloomingston Town and dealing with the rain, Herobrine at first thought about simply leaving the miner to do whatever he wishes and explore the Town's more… _enjoyable_ night life, he actually decided to see if he could bring the man along with him for some drinks.

Come on. Who could pass up a good time with a drunk Steve? Herobrine was curious to see just what type of man the miner was while inebriated. He was secretly hoping he was an amusing drunk.

And it was needless to say Herobrine was not disappointed with the outcome. A few of the delicious beers later had the miner blushing in his cheeks and laughing that deep, honest laugh the demon had only heard once before back in the rain forest.

Herobrine couldn't keep his covered eyes off the damn painting of The Whither, however. _'The sooner I get into The End and get that damn egg… the sooner I won't have to worry about that broken up bastard. His world will fully become mine just like Notch's precious world will too!'_

A particularly loud laugh from Steve brought Herobrine from his thoughts and turned his head to look at the miner, watching him through the blindfold as he openly chatted with Joehl. _'I wonder how you'll think of me once this is over, Steve. Will you still be by my side? I doubt our… friendship could ever be strong enough for you to give up so much just for me.'_

A sly grin slowly spread across Herobrine's face while he brought his mug to his lips for another large drink; _'Too bad for you, Steve, that I've been known to use_ _ **force**_ _to get what I want.'_

And then all too suddenly, he picked up on a conversation taking place just mere yards from where they sat. How _dare_ they…

Steve was _his_! And _his_ **alone**!

After telling the targeted miner to sit still, Herobrine got up to follow the men and decided it was about time to start letting this world know just _who_ it's messing with the instant Steve becomes a target to **anybody**.

* * *

After dealing with the two men that were planning on attacking Steve and dealing with the two sluts hanging all over said miner, Herobrine was able to drag Steve to the Inn Joehl gave them the info about.

Once he got the miner in the bed, he took a deep breath and looked out the window. He couldn't help the bad feeling swirling around inside him after their conversation before the human passed out. Pushing past those thoughts for now, Herobrine simply now found himself even more frustrated if not confused as he slowly continued to climb down from his high his orgasm left him in as he stared at the sleeping human.

"What the **fuck** is _happening_ to me?"

* * *

Of course he was prepared to deal with the human's massive hang over the following morning, however he happily used the other's misfortune to help distract himself from his own thoughts.

However, panic slowly bubbled in his lower stomach as he almost gave himself away, having to remind himself that Steve wasn't a stupid human. Despite that close little slip up, Herobrine couldn't help the feeling of warmth filling him as he watched the miner getting so excited about making an Eye of Ender.

After the near scare of the human almost passing out (Herobrine was once again careless of the miner's well-being) he couldn't help the swell of excitement filling himself as he stared down at the shimmering Eye of Ender held almost tenderly in Steve's hands.

His good mood was nearly destroyed upon another unexpected visit from Angelique. He wasn't too sure if she was acting on her own or if Notch was beginning to wise up on him and was sending her to keep an eye on him. Either of those options could be true, though honestly he was really hoping it was the former.

He wasn't ready to deal with Notch yet.

After collecting the pearls Steve managed to hide from the slaughtered Endermen, and delving a little _too_ deep into his past, Herobrine sat alone atop the roof of the Inn and gently traced his fingertips against the warming smooth surface of the Eye of Ender, staring up at the large moon hanging in the sky.

With the revelation that Steve was from Valerrencia, and was most likely the last of his kind, Herobrine couldn't help but growl to himself as an uneasy feeling settled over him. He also couldn't help but feel that those two men that had made plans to attack him weren't going to be the last to attempt something like that.

Maybe he shouldn't have let them live?

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _A/N - Major delay with updates. I have no excuses. I hate that most of this is more or less a kind of speedy recap of the first story... but there are some major parts coming up in the next few chapters. There is only about three or four more chapters to this 'story' left anyways and then the sequel shall be posted! Thank you everyone who is being super patient! Work is killing me, both physically and mentally. So I've been having a slightly hard time building up the energy to work on my stories. ;-; So please! Stay healthy! And out of my ER!  
_


End file.
